An electrically operable fuel-injection valve, which is able to be secured with a bayonet catch to a fuel distributor by turning the valve around its longitudinal valve axis, has been described in European Patent Application No. EP O 386 444 B1. The first electrical contact elements of the fuel-injection valve, which project out of the valve housing, parallel to the longitudinal valve axis, are electrically contacted by two electrical contact elements, which are arranged on a contacting connector that is capable of being placed on the fuel distributor in the direction of the longitudinal valve axis.
The contacting connector, which is capable of being placed on the fuel distributor, is provided with threaded bushings or spacer sleeves, to guarantee the mounting attachment on the fuel distributor. The bayonet catch provided to secure the fuel-injection valve is constructed with its bayonet locking bars situated directly on the fuel-injection valve and is in contact with recesses of the bayonet lock on the fuel distributor. Consequently, only fuel-injection valves provided with elements of the bayonet catch are able to be installed in the fuel distributor. A plug-connector cap to be placed on the fuel distributor must be secured with connecting elements, such as screws.